Heartless
by love for edward
Summary: This is just a one shot between Zoey and Erik featuring One of my favorite songs... click to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Heartless**

**(A/N) A one shot featuring Kate Vogels' Can't Break a Broken Heart**

**Won't be so easy**

**This time to hurt me**

**You can try**

**This time, know baby, there are no tears left here to dry**

**If you think you can wound me like before**

**If you think you can do that anymore**

**Won't get to far, nooo**

**You can't break a broken heart**

**"Zoey!"**

I looked over my shoulder and saw the last person I really wanted to see. "Go away!"

**So try your best now baby**

**Try your best to break me**

**You can't break a broken heart**

**No damage you can do now**

**I'm immune to you now**

**You can't break what broke apart**

**There's nothing you can do to me no more**

**You can't break a broken heart**

"Z, listen to me!"

I sighed... There was no getting away from him. I turned to look him in the eye. I wanted him to see how much pain he has put me through. Although I couldn't Condone what I had done to him.

"Erik... Don't. I don't want to hear what you have to say to me."

**Hurt me before now**

**Won't hurt no more now**

**Not this time**

**You might do better messing with someone else's mind**

**Cuz you're not gonna break me down again**

**Your done with doin' me the way you did**

**It's gone to far, eh**

**You can't break a broken heart**

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. How many times before has he broken my heart? I felt like i just couldn't do it anymore.

"Please Z just listen to me. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. You don't know how much I have been hurting. You just don't understand what I am going through..."

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me... How much he was going through? I didn't want it to seem like it was all about me but he had no clue what I was going through.

**So try your best now baby**

**Try your best to break me**

**You can't break a broken heart**

**No damage you can do now**

**I'm immune to you now**

**You can't break what broke apart**

**There's nothing you can do to me no more**

**You can't break a broken heart**

"Erik... Go to hell! You have broken me down so many times before and I'm through with it! You have no clue what I have been going through. All you can think about is how i've hurt you. And yes I hurt you. You can't even begin to comprehend how sorry I truly am. I... I can't take you anymore."

**So don't waste your time**

**Your time has come and gone**

**What are you here for?**

**You can't hurt me any more**

He looked at me with rage in his eyes. And I knew that I had been right about him only thinking about himself. He doesn't know how to love.

"You have no clue what you are talking about you little whore! As soon as you turn around you are probably going to fuck the first guy you see!"

I let out one humorless laugh. "Yea Erik, that is exactly what I am going to do!"

**So try your best now baby**

**Try your best to break me**

**You can't break a broken heart**

**No damage you can do now**

**I'm immune to you now**

**You can't break what broke apart**

**There's nothing you can do to me no more**

**You can't break a broken heart**

The tears started to spill over. And his face faltered. Pain and remorse flashed in his eyes. But that as quickly covered up with some fake emotion. He didn't let himself feel. His whole life was one big act.

"Yea. Erik. You can try all you want to be a bad guy. Cover up your emotions all you want. I see through them. If you only let yourself feel, then maybe we could have been saved."

I started to walk away from him when he grabbed my arm and held me there.

**So try your best now baby**

**Try your best to break me**

**You can't break a broken heart**

**No damage you can do now**

**I'm immune to you now**

**You can't break what broke apart**

**There's nothing you can do to me no more**

**You can't break a broken heart**

"Zoey, don't walk away... Please. I want you to stay. I want you to take me back. I promise I won't hurt you anymore."

I wanted to step into his arms and believe that what he was saying was true. I wanted it to be true so bad. But i knew that wasn't the case.

"We're over Erik. Leave me alone" I pulled my hand from his and walked to my dorm. I had tears running down my face, but I felt better. I knew I wouldn't have any trouble from him again.

**Break a broken heart**


	2. AN

New story for Zoey and Stark is coming! Its called Guardian…. Look out for it!


End file.
